Look Forward to the Future
by Koji4ever
Summary: [ON HOLD] A weird naruto story of the ninja saying what they think the future will be like.


Look forward to the future:

"Okay, I've called you all here today for a REASON!!!" Kakashi shouted to the many ninja in front of him.

"WHY did I come again?" Sasuke grunted with an angry tone.

"Because we all love turt…" Lee started.

"NO!!!" Everybody especially Tenten screamed in unison.

"You just know it is gonna be something stupid and time wasting…" Neji sighed.

"SHUT UP, all of you!!!!" Kakashi yelled. "I've called this meeting to have another dumb-butt look at your opinions because the hokage asked me to. Like Neji said…it will probably be stupid and a gigantic waste of your time. But just think of it like a mission and listen to me for once in your lives!!!!" Kakashi stopped to catch his breath and he calmed down. "Okay…Hokage-sensei told me to ask all the teenage ninjas under 17 years old for their opinions. To create a proper ninja society, we need to know what you want of our ninja futures. She has asked for a certain procedure to complete this." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of tiny papers and handed them to each of the ninjas.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"They're called _instructions_; you're supposed to _read_ it Naruto…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay who would like to read what it says?" Kakashi asked the group.

"ME-ME-ME!!!!!" Naruto raised his hand (almost violently.)

"And welcome to the baby's circle…" Neji grunted under his breath.

"Naruto…um, go ahead." Kakashi said. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Um…Future as…assign…assign…Sakura, what word is this?"

"Assignment" Sakura answered with a blank face.

"Thanks!!! Future Assignment. Number 1, Ninjas will describe wha…wha…wha…it, oh yeah what. What they think the um ni…nin…Sakura?"

"Naruto, what are you?"

"A boy."

"Okay lemme rephrase that for you. What is something that runs around doing missions using charka and weapons?"

"Oh!!!! I know this one! It's me when I'm in the bathroom!!" Naruto smiled kinda proudly.

"AUGH!!! YOU FUKING IDIOT, IT'S A NINJA!!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN--" Sasuke screamed out.

"SHUT UP SASU-GAY!!!" Naruto defended himself and in seconds a fight started. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and some others twitched their eye(s) and starring at how Naruto was pretty much getting beat up by Sasuke but had a few tiny comebacks. What of the others you wonder?

Kakashi was reading the sequel of Make-out paradise.

Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji had their eyes closed, and couldn't care less.

Ino was doing her nails and hair.

Rock Lee was playing with a toy turtle and a Barbie doll (WTF?!?!)

Chouji was stuffing his face with potato chips and some fairly large cornbread.

Kankoru was playing with a man he made out of beef jerky (don't even ask.)

Kiba was playing catch with himself because Akamaru was sleeping.

Shino just sat there, no expression (typical Shino.)

"NARUTO YOU SUCK!!!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto after punching him.

"You're definitely one to talk SASU-GAY!!!" Naruto tried to counter but accidentally punched Sakura.

"NARUTO YOU BIG FAT PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!" Sakura steamed.

"I'm sorry Sakura but Sasuke moved too quick." Naruto tried to protect himself. Suddenly everyone heard lightning and Sakura quickly pulled Naruto out of the fight.

"Wow thanks Sakura. Why did you do that? Do you _like_ me?" Naruto said slyly, Sakura had steam coming out of her ears and was blushing like a mad pot full of boiling water.

"No Naruto…I was just saving your butt……before I KICK IT!!!!!" Sakura sent out a fistful of you don't wanna know right into Naruto's stomach and kicked his butt.

_Inner Sakura: That'll teach the little pervert to mess with me. CHA!!!(A.N: This is from the English dub of Naruto, after "Inner Sakura" talks she screams CHA. Yah it's weird.)_

Sasuke got up and sighed…_well that took up some of my time._ He then noticed Sakura and quickly tried to look neater because…

"SASUKE!!!! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sakura ran to him and hugged him. Then Ino who was finishing up combing her hair caught Sakura touching Sasuke.

"Hey FOREHEAD brow, get away from Sasuke or you're gonna get it." Ino had a pure angry sign on her head and showed a fist in Sakura's direction.

"Shut up INO-PIG!!!!" Sakura backfired.

"Oh great, another dumb catfight. I mean if they didn't have enough of these before…How troublesome…"Shikamaru muttered.

"Guys stop it." Lee tried to break it up. Neji opened an eye.

"Give it up Lee, they're just _girls_ I mean…" Every girl in the room except Hinata gave Neji a death-stare.

"You wanna fight you weaklings? Well bring it on." Neji grinned. "I've been itching to beat someone up today. Byakugan!"

Sakura charged in and threw three kunai knives at Neji. He swiftly dodged them. Ino tried using her valentine technique (A.N: This is where Ino takes over the body of someone else. Thus leaving her body defenseless.)

"You could at least _try_ and give me a challenge." Neji sighed and jumped on top of Ino and kicked her toward Kakashi. Kakashi blinked and starred at the chaos that was happening. He gave a huge breath and got up. He then walked over to Neji and grabbed his hair. Then he pulled it.

"OW!!!" Neji screamed. "You sucker teacher!!!" Neji turned quickly and proceded to kick Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped and stopped Neji.

"Stop interfering you inconceivable teacher." Neji growled.

"Neji, stop this instant." Kakashi sighed and Neji stopped.

"Ugh…they're not worth the trouble…" Neji sat back down and closed his eyes once more.

"Okay okay, back to business. Naruto continue reading." Kakashi said.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and Sasuke snatched the paper away.

"You know what, I'll read it…" Sasuke slowly said. "…Ninja future so each group of ninjas will be assigned a teacher to tell their own story of what they thing the future will be. So have fun and bleh help build towards the future." Sasuke spit out. "I can't believe I said that."

"So who like to go first?" Kakashi asked.

CricketCricket

"Me please!!" Naruto raised his hand and he shook it in the air sideways.

"Okay Naruto, tell your story…"

Koji4ever: Okay I hoped you liked that chapter, the plot is kinda weird but keep reading.

Next Chapter: Naruto the Raman Hokage

Preview: Sorry no preview this chapter.


End file.
